When Truth Is Known
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: AU ending for Brother and Sister Act. What could have happened if Virgil hadn't gotten Mirage to generate the Static illusion for him. Please read and review.


**When Truth Is Known**

Author Note: AU ending for "Brother & Sister Act". I might also use it as a start off point for a series of AU stories I haven't decided yet. This is my first Static Shock fanfic so please be kind.

Static Shock a.k.a Virgil Hawkins watched Boom rage helplessly in the glass and steel sphere that he'd just imprisoned him in. Boom had already tried to get out with his sonic blasts but had only tried it once since the sphere reflected the blast back upon him it had been enough to convince the other bang baby that escaping from the sphere was impossible that way. Watching him rage Static couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for him, it wasn't really his fault that he was now the way he was it was the big bang that was responsible for that. In addition to transforming him into a meta-human it had affected his mental balance – something Static saw all to often in other bang babies though he didn't show it to anyone – though Ritchie suspected it – and it made him realise how lucky he had been to keep his own sanity when he'd woken up the morning after the explosion in the docks and discovered his own powers.

After a moment he turned away from Boom and looked around for someone who he knew would be nearby. Sure enough there she was Mirage, she was Boom's little sister and like him was a bang baby able to create incredibly realistic illusions. However unlike her brother she'd stayed sane and only gone along with Boom out of a sense of family obligation, but now she'd finally listened to what he'd told her at the hospital and helped him deal with Boom. She would still have to be punished for her part in Booms crime spree but she already knew that and Static would make certain that the police knew that she'd helped him when they arrived to take Boom away.

He looked around the rest of the area then and his heart sunk at what he saw. Sharon was still here and had seen everything and Virgil knew he would have no chance at all of convincing her that he wasn't Static. She knew now and it would be better to admit the truth than have to deal with her sharp tounge. Ritchie was standing nearby and he gave Virgil an apologetic look, he'd clearly tried to get Sharon out of here before she saw too much but obviously hadn't been able to.

At that moment police arrived and poured into the area floor. The police lieutenant leading them looked around the damage to the arena and emitted a faint whistle before noticing Boom trapped inside the sphere of metal and glass. _How did he get in there,_ the lieutenant thought recognising Boom as the new bang baby criminal around here who'd been using his power to generate powerful and destructive sonic blasts to commit robberies, and then he noticed Static hovering on his disc nearby, _never mind_, he thought, _should have guessed Static would eventually kick this guys butt._ Police all over Dakota City respected and liked Static especially since he would show up to help whenever they had trouble with Dakota's meta-humans after all it was far easier for one meta-human like Static to defeat another meta-human, whereas for ordinary humans defeating meta-humans particularly the stronger ones or ones with really exotic powers was almost impossible.

The police fanned out across the arena and began ushering the few spectators present out to safety while the lieutenant walked up to speak to Static about what had occurred here.

Sharon glanced back at Static before she was led away by the police. She knew full well now that Static Shock and her brother Virgil Hawkins were one and the same. And she would make him finally admit that fact to her when she saw him later – saw him as Virgil anyway. She knew he would probably try to deny that he was anything but a normal fifteen year old but she wouldn't let him deter her this time. The question was how to go about getting that information out of him.

*****

Sharon was still trying to figure it out about fifteen minutes later when Virgil finally appeared dressed just like a normal teen. Sharon wondered idly where he'd actually put his costume. In his backpack most likely though how the disc would fit in there she had no idea. But that was just another mystery that he would have to answer along with explaining to her how he'd ended up a meta-human in the first place since he shouldn't have been anywhere near the docks when the big bang occurred.

Virgil approached with his normal casual walk showing absolutely no sign that anything could be bothering him, certainly nothing as major as having his secret identity found out.

"Well its about time," she said to him as he stopped in front of her. "You have some explaining to do little brother." She half expected to get a protest of innocence from him and was shocked when none came. Virgil just gave her a look and despite herself Sharon was staggered by the resolution she saw there.

Virgil leaned in closer and spoke quietly to Sharon so quietly that no one but Sharon and Ritchie standing right next to her could hear.

"Not here Sharon," he said softly. A look of shock crossed Ritchie's face as he realised what Virgil intended to do he was going to tell Sharon the truth. "To many bloodhounds around here," Virgil added inclining his head in the direction of the reporters and their camera crews milling around reporting on the events inside the stadium and the battle between Static and Boom within the basketball arena.

"Very well then," Sharon agreed reluctantly. "We will talk at home." Virgil nodded his agreement and it was plain to see to both Sharon and Ritchie that Virgil did not want to have that conversation but had decided he had no choice in the matter. For a moment Sharon couldn't help but feel a little guilty about putting Virgil in this position but dismissed it quickly after all it was Virgil who'd chosen to be Static and to keep that secret from them and he would now have to deal with them finding out. Though she did wonder what dad would say when he found out that not only was his son a meta-human but was in fact Static Shock. It would be interesting since Robert Hawkins didn't like meta-humans that much – though he had mellowed a bit this last year and now conceded that not all of them were bad. They would have to tell him in fact she would insist on it.

Quietly they walked back to her car with the exception of Ritchie who left to catch a bus home and while Sharon would normally give him a lift but this time he knew it was different, the Virgil and Sharon needed to speak alone – he would get the story out of Virgil later – so he would take the bus home this time.

*****

All was quiet in the car as Sharon drove towards home. Virgil sat quiet looking out the window deep in thought. Sharon found his silence weird as it wasn't something she was used to getting from her kid brother or at least as she knew him as she'd seen tonight there was another side to him. Finally she could stand his silence no longer.

"So how did it happen," she asked. "How did you end up a meta-human?"

"Same as the others," Virgil replied simply. "I was exposed to the metagas released in the big bang caught quiet a bit of it in fact."

"How though Virgil. You shouldn't have been anywhere near the docks." She paused. "You weren't part of one of the gangs were you?" Virgil looked uncomfortable. "You were weren't you?"

"Not really. I was trying to avoid being pulled into that world you know why." Sharon nodded knowing that Virgil was referring to there mothers death by rouge gang gunfire in the Dakota Riots even after nearly five years it was still a subject that was to painful to talk about much.

"I wasn't having much luck. Wade wanted me as part of his crew and Francis – Hotstreak as he is now – wanted me dead why I sure as hell don't know. I was called by Wade to the docks that night – basically to make my mind up – and the rest is history."

"Where did you get the idea to be Static?"

"Ritchie initially. I called him to one of the cities junk yards the same day as I discovered my abilities when I showed him what I could do – even back then when I didn't have the foggiest idea what I could and couldn't do altogether – he suggested that I could be a superhero. He was right we came up with the costume and that was that. I wasn't really sure of the whole thing until those crooks tried to rob that warehouse and I stopped them, without even breaking a sweat. I found I liked beating the bad guys and then when other meta-humans started turning up it was obvious that someone had to do something to stand up to the destructive ones like Hotstreak, Shiv, Ebon and the rest of that bunch. And since only one meta-human can beat another…"

"You decided that you might as well do it," Sharon finished surprised despite herself that Virgil had voluntarily taken on the responsibility of keeping the people of Dakota City safe from those bang babies who had nothing better to do than use there frightening and amazing abilities to make trouble. In her experience getting Virgil to do practically anything voluntarily was almost impossible. Now it was apparent that that was not the case.

Before she could speak to ask Virgil another question she pulled into there street and they both received a surprise. Dad's car was parked outside he was back early from the conference he'd gone to.

"Dad's back," Vigil exclaimed in surprise. "Conference must have ended early. Good I only want to explain all this once. After all now that you know about me its only fair that dad learns the truth of what and who I am." _I just hope he takes it well,_ he thought, _finding out that I'm both a meta-human and Static Shock is going to be one hell of a shock._

Sharon pulled up outside at that moment and Virgil got out of the car while Sharon turned the engine off. He was walking up the path to the door when she caught up with him. It was Sharon who opened the door with her key.

"Hi kids," Robert Hawkins said as he poked his head out of the living room to see them come through the door. They were surprised to see him that was obvious but something was wrong. He especially noticed it when they both joined him in the living room. And he felt a chill something had happened.

"Okay you two what is going on," he demanded. "You've not been fighting again have you?"

"No. But I made a discovery dad your going to want to sit down for this," Sharon said.

"What is it?"

"Will you tell him or should I," Sharon demanded of her brother. Virgil simply shrugged.

"What the hell is going on here," Robert demanded more insistent this time.

"Virgil's got a secret that he's not told us. A big one and I just found it out." It didn't escape Roberts notice that Virgil was getting increasingly nervous as Sharon spoke.

"Don't tell me Sharon," he said looking straight at his son. "You tell me Virgil. What have you been hiding and why?" Virgil sighed and met his father's gaze.

"I'm a meta-human dad to be exact I'm a bang baby," he replied reluctantly. Robert's eyes widened as Virgil spoke. His son a bang baby! No that couldn't be right he looked and acted so normal they'd never seen him display any meta-human powers.

"A bang baby," he repeated softly.

"And not just any bang baby," Virgil answered. "I'm Static Shock."

"What!" Robert squeaked in completely and utter shock and disbelief, Virgil! Static! Impossible! "You two are pulling my leg aren't you? Is this some joke you've come up with between you?"

"It is no joke dad," Virgil replied raising his hands so the palms were facing each other. "And if you want a little proof how is this." He brought his palms close together and began drawing some of his power to them and focusing it into a glowing ball of lightning that grew to the size of a tennis ball when he moved his hands apart. Carefully he balanced the energy ball in his right hand knowing he was holding enough energy to cause considerable damage if it hit anything.

Roberts's eyes widened still further and his jaw dropped open as he saw Virgil make the energy ball without any effort at all. It was irrefutable proof that he was telling the truth. As impossible and incredible it seemed Virgil was telling the truth not _only_ was he a bang baby he _was_ Static Shock.

"Oh my god," Robert breathed in shock then he began to feel angry. Why had Virgil kept this secret from him was he so irresponsible to risk his life doing the superhero thing on the hot streets of Dakota City without telling his family what he was doing? What if he got himself killed in process and they would never know why and how he died.

Virgil drew the energy back into himself even as he noticed the anger that abruptly came into his fathers face. He had half expected it but he was still worried and nervous when he saw it. Internally he snorted to himself he could face down powerful and dangerous meta-humans like Ebon without even flinching and here he was frightened by his father's anger.

"Why did you not tell me what you were Virgil. Why keep this from me." Robert demanded.

"I would have told you but you were negative about my kind from the start," Virgil snapped getting annoyed himself. "Bang babies are nothing but trouble and they all should be locked up. Isn't that what you said. With that kind of attitude you are surprised I didn't tell you." Robert winced sharply as Virgil's words struck home. It was true he had been negative about bang babies from the start. He'd given Virgil no reason to trust him with his secrets. But that still didn't excuse him lying.

"I'm your father Virgil you should have told me."

"And be classed as a monster. Or be treated as though I had some sickness or disease I don't think so. There is nothing wrong with me. To be safe I had a doctor do a couple of tests on me. I didn't tell him what for though. He gave me a clean bill of health."

"I wouldn't have…" Robert started to say.

"Considering your views on bang babies dad I had no way of know that. So I decided that the best course of action was not to tell you. I wouldn't have told you now but Sharon," Virgil looked at his sister, "has put me in a position that has left me no choice. She's figured out to much, seen to much for me to convince her that she was wrong."

"You're damned right there baby brother," Sharon replied smugly though inwardly she was wincing at hearing the angry exchange between Virgil and there father. She could understand why Virgil would think it better to keep the fact that he was a bang baby from dad considering how dad felt about bang babies in general. Hell if she was in his position she probably would have done the same.

Robert for his part felt his ire fading away like Sharon he fully understood Virgil's reluctance to speak about the fact that he was a bang baby especially considering how he'd always viewed them though he had started to come around to the fact that not all of them were bad.

"Your right," he said after a moment. "I should have been more open minded about bang babies. Maybe then you would have told me before. Does anyone else know your Static?"

"Only Ritchie," Virgil replied. Robert had to smile at that. He should have expected it Virgil and Ritchie were so close that they were almost brothers. "He was the one who initially gave me the idea to be a superhero," Virgil added.

"Why am I not surprised," Robert said. Virgil laughed. _He sounds so much like his mother when he laughs,_ Robert thought not for the first time. _I wonder what Jean would have made of all of this. Probably wouldn't have minded at all. Probably been proud as hell of him for doing what he does. Using his power to help others. Wait what was that her co-workers said she called Virgil that last night 'her superhero' did she somehow know who and what Virgil would become. Guess no one will ever know the answer to that one._

Robert's stomach grumbled at that moment and he flushed in embarrassment at the reminder that he'd not eaten since this morning. Virgil and Sharon both chuckled as they heard.

"Are you pair hungry," he asked and got affirmative nods. "Good who fancies a pizza?" He knew full well that they would both want one.

"Oh yeah," Virgil said.

"Yes," Sharon added. Getting up from the settee Robert went to pick up his keys from where he'd put them on the side table.

"Then lets go and get one shall we?" _And do something normal tonight,_ he thought to himself, _something to settle us back down to normality after Virgil's **little** revelation. Though I'm going to have a private little chat with him afterwards._

"Sounds good," Virgil agreed.

"Yes dad it does," Sharon added.

"Then lets go."

*****

**Sometime Later**

Virgil lay back on his bed thinking about the events of today not only did Sharon now know his secret but his father did as well. And truth be told he hadn't taken it too badly. Certainly things could have gone worse, dad could have flown into a rage that he'd never been told and wouldn't have been but he hadn't. Oh he wasn't happy that he'd not been told – any parent probably would be if they learned their kid was a superhero and hadn't told them – but he seemed to understand why he hadn't been told. Now Virgil was considering what would happen now. It would be nice to have someone else to confide in besides Ritchie though he would have to be careful not to tell dad too many details of what he got up to otherwise he would worry, he'd worry anyway but he didn't want him to worry too much.

He'd already relayed most of what had happened to Ritchie via the shock vox and put his mind at ease as his friend had been getting worried about him. Now he was just lying quietly on his bed thinking about it all. He was dressed for sleep but he wanted to get everything straight in his head before he went to sleep.

A knock sounded at his bedroom door.

"Are you awake Virgil," Robert asked from the other side.

"Yes come in," Virgil replied sitting up. The door opened and dad came in dressed for sleep as well. Sharon had already retired for the night but Robert wanted to speak a little with Virgil before retiring himself.

"I need to speak with you son," Robert said.

"About earlier," Virgil asked guessing what his father wanted to speak with him about. His father nodded affirmation. "More questions," he asked.

"Yes. I want to know how you got the way that you are. Were you in a gang?"

"No at least not properly," Virgil replied. "Wade was trying to get me to join his crew and F-Stop – Hotstreak as he is now – was breathing down my neck wanting to kill me or at least beat me to a pulp to boost his street credibility. Wade offered to protect me from him. Yet I was resisting joining his crew given what happened to mom."

"Go on," Robert prompted while feeling a familiar stab of pain in his heart at the mention of Jean and the gang related manner of her death. Her death had almost destroyed him only the fact that Virgil and Sharon needed him had kept him going for at the time he had felt so much pain and so much despair that he would have welcomed death if it had come for him.

"Wade called me to the docks the night of the big bang. There was going to be a big showdown between all the gangs in the city. He called me there to make my mind up. He gave me a gun I threw it away. Then everything went out of control so quickly. Other gangs showed up, fighting started. Police helicopters arrived and shone spotlights on the fighting, a gang member took a pot shot at a helicopter blowing out its spotlight. The police fired a stun grenade back in retaliation it hit the sealed barrels containing the metagas at extremely high pressure. It must have punctured one of the barrels I don't know. But immediately one barrel exploded and in a cascade reaction caused the others to blow as well releasing the gas. I don't remember what happened after that. Next memory I have is waking up here the next morning and my bed sheet sticking to me. It wasn't till about five minutes later when I was going to have a wash and shave when I realised why."

"Oh?"

"I was releasing bursts of energy dad without even knowing it. You see even when I'm not using my powers I still generate a background energy field – all people do – its just mines quiet a bit stronger. For example I can make a bulb light up just by touching it or turn lights on just by waving my hand over the switch. At that point in time in my own field had been fluctuating sending out random surges of power I'd only just been mutated by the gas and my system was still settling down from the change though it was a week before I could completely control my powers. That first week I was so terrified that you would notice what had happened to me. That I'd have one of those energy surges at the most inopportune time and you'd see it." 

Robert couldn't help but feel a stab of shame and self-loathing as Virgil said that. Maybe he had been too quick to declare all bang babies evil and a menace to society. Maybe if he hadn't been so quick to judge them maybe Virgil would have trusted him enough to tell him what he had become.

"I'm sorry Virgil," he said softly reaching out and grasping Virgil's shoulder. "I shouldn't have been so quick to pass judgement on bang babies. Maybe then you would have told me before."

"I'm sorry too dad," Virgil replied suddenly feeling very emotional. He stood up. "I should have trusted you despite the circumstances. But I was so scared to, scared of so much. You don't know how relieved I was when the doctor pronounced me normal. As normal as I ever will be anyway. He found nothing in his tests to indicate that I'm… well a freak."

"No. Don't ever consider yourself a freak Virgil," Robert stated firmly. "Just think of yourself as having been given a gift. You're a good person son many people if they had the power that you have would abuse it. But you don't. You use your power to help and to protect. And for that I am very proud of you. And if your mother was here now she would be proud as well." Virgil smiled slight at his fathers words even as Robert pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks dad," he said softly into his fathers dressing gown. He stayed like that for a couple of moments before pulling gently away.

"You should sleep now," Robert said. "Goodnight Virgil."

"Goodnight dad." Virgil moved back to his bed and climbed in. Robert for his part went to leave the room. On the threshold he paused.

"Oh and Virgil," he said.

"Yes dad," Virgil asked feeling sleep beckoning to him.

"No more secrets. Deal?"

"Deal." Robert smiled at that and left the room but not without turning the lights off first.

As soon as his father left the room Virgil rolled over in his bed and his eyes drifted closed and within seconds he was fast asleep.

The End


End file.
